Ions such as copper ions, iron ions, and silver ions can be used in fluids to inhibit growth of organisms such as bacteria, germs, and algae or denature viruses. Ion generating systems can produce metal ions in electrolytic fluids by placing an electrical charge on a metal anode that is inserted into the fluid relative to a corresponding cathode. Ion generating systems can be used in fluid systems such as municipal water systems, private wells, and boilers, as well as process and cooling towers. However, many ion generating systems have an inherent design flow that causes the anodes and cathodes to foul quickly due to impurities in the fluids. Specifically, negatively charged impurities in the fluid can attach to a positively charged anode and positively charged impurities can attach to negatively charged cathode. The accumulating impurities can coat the anodes and cathodes and inhibit the generation of additional ions. If enough impurities are present, it can short out or damage the ion generating system. An example ion generating system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,184B2.